Dr Reid's hands
by mabelreid
Summary: JJ ponders what she likes most about the BAU'S resident genius One shot. Set right after Revelations. Spoiler for Revelations.


_**A/n okay so I'm still depressed about the drug thing. Here's a short little piece dealing with my favorite part of Reid's body. (Get your minds out of the gutter) his hands. **_

She wasn't sure when it was that she noticed his hands. Maybe it was when she was introduced to him, and he'd shaken her hand. She barely remembered that day. It was her first day as a liaison to the BAU, and she had been very nervous. Thinking back, she remembered the way he'd blushed when Hotch had told her his name, and she'd made some thoughtless comment about his age, and his title. As always, he had said something like genius couldn't be quantified, or whatever. Truthfully she hadn't cared at the time.

She hadn't thought of him as handsome, only as awkward, and nerdy, and embarrassingly sweet. His hands though, she noticed them more, and more as the days, and the weeks passed. His hands were the most intriguing thing about him. She watched them as they moved nervously when he talked. She watched how they typed up reports on his computer, or how they picked up crime scene photos. She loved to watch him push back his hair, or finger the strap of his messenger bag.

His hands are so delicate like the hands of a woman. She wonders if he's ever been teased about them. She imagines he has, after all he's been teased about everything else in his life. She watches them move when she's lonely, or depressed because of a case, or just plain sad, and somehow she feels better. How can two instruments that write, or brush teeth, or dial a phone be so interesting.

The burning question now, is when did she start to think about those hands touching her. She closes her eyes when she's alone in, her apartment, and imagines those hands touching her face, or brushing over her lips. Its no use though, he'll never touch her, because he'd too shy to ever take such liberties with her. She has only herself to blame, he thinks she don't see him that way, and she has done nothing to change that perception. She wants to change it because she can't continue to pretend that she doesn't want those hands fingering her hair. She wants them to hold her hands in theirs. She wants to know if his touch is as feather soft and exciting as it is in all of her dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JJ"

"Hmm…"

"We're home; didn't you feel the plane land?"

"No," she opened her eyes, and saw him looking at her in the same cautious way he had ever since Tobias Henkel had kidnapped him a week ago. She noticed everyone else had deplaned, she was alone with him.

She couldn't stop her eyes from straying to his hands, and she noticed that they trembled. When had that begun, they had never trembled before, not even when he'd asked her out on a date so long ago. What was wrong?

"Reid, is everything okay?"

"Sure, why do you ask?" He refused to meet her eyes, and she knew something was very wrong. He could always look her in the eye.

"You look…um…unhappy." She wasn't sure what to say. He dropped his eyes even further, and she decided to press her luck.

"Reid… whatever it is you can tell me. It goes no further than here."

His eyes landed on her face, then skipped away. He raised a hand to push back a stray lock of hair, and that did it. She had to do something, she wouldn't wait anymore.

"Spence… whatever it is you can tell me," she repeated, and watched him struggle internally. He abruptly turned, and left the cabin. She grabbed her bag, and ran after him. He walked fast across the tarmac, and she had to run flat out to catch him.

"Spencer, please talk to me!"

He rounded on her so fast she flinched as if struck, and when he saw the look in her eyes he dropped the bag, and embraced her so hard she gasped in pain, and surprise. He was so thin, and losing weight wasn't what he needed. His hands were on her back, and she shivered at the contact. He suddenly pulled away, and his face was beet red. He turned his back on her

"JJ… I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" he was silent for so long that she was afraid. She walked around him, and reached out to take his hand in hers. He flinched at the contact, not in surprise but in shock. She could see in his eyes that he felt the same jolt she had.

She mentally crossed her fingers, rose on her toes, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her again, and this time his entire body trembled. His hands tangled in her hair, as he kissed her with all of the suppressed passion, and need that had been with him for all of the time he'd known her. He'd tried for so long to keep it all under control. His intention that night had been to go home, and inject himself with the Dilaudid. He'd resisted the urge for days, and had finally given in to the desire for the drug.

Now he forgot about the desire for the drug, he had in his arms the one thing he'd always wanted, and the need to hold onto it overrode everything else. He broke off the kiss. She searched his face, and saw something had shifted.

"JJ… I need you. I… need your help. Can we talk?" He asked her shyly.

"Yes Spence… I'd like that."

His hands… that night they held hers for comfort and strength as they would many times in the coming weeks. Later… they would touch her body, and communicate all the love he'd always had for her. Much later they held a child that was born to them. Many years passed, and he held her in his arms to ease her passing from this life.

Many things change, and many things stay the same, even when they were miles apart his hands remained with her, steadying her course, holding her close, and loving her.


End file.
